Broken Bridges
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Team Core-tech are out trekking when tragedy strikes. Someone gets hurt, their life hanging in the balance. Will Beyal be able to save him or will this simple day out be Dax's last. Polarshipping (Dax/Beyal) Oneshot


**A/N: So this is what I am doing when I should be working in class. Not really sure where this came from but GlowBlade() is to blame your making me love this ship so much. **

**So anyway, please enjoy!**

Chase, Jinja, Bren, Dax and Beyal were once again trekking through a forest on some Monsuno mission given to them by Jeredy.

They had broken out of the thick forest and had come to a ravine, about20 meters below them was a lazy, slow flowing stream. They walked along it, looking for a way to cross.

It wasn't too long before they came to an old, rotten bridge. They stopped, inspecting said bridge. "I think we outta find another way across," Dax said nervously.

"Uh yeah, for once I agree with Dax. That bridge looks really unsafe," Bren whimpered.

"Oh come on you to, it's not that bad," Jinja laughed. She made her way over to the bridge. She looked back at the group pointedly before stepping onto the old bridge.

She laughed, jumping around and swaying the bridge, "See, its fine. Now come on we got a mission to complete." Chase shrugged and followed her, Beyal going next, after a moment's hesitation Dax followed.

Chase, Jinja and Beyal had all made it saftly to the other side but Bren was still not convinced, so he stayed where he was, refusing to move.

Dax turned back to him, "Ah com'on Bren, it's really not that ba-"

CRACK!

The old, worn rope that had held the rickety bridge up for years snapped. Chase, Jinja, Bren and Beyal watched on in horror as he fell.

There was a faint splash as he hit the water and as one team core-tech ran to the edge of the ravine, looking over for any sign of their friend.

Having seen enough Beyal began to take off his coat and shoes, Chase and Jinja turning to look at him, confused. "Beyal what are you doing. The rivers not flowing that fast, Dax can just swim out himself," Chase said with a small laugh.

But Beyal shook his head, "no he cannot Chase, Dax cannot swim." And with those as his last words he jumped over the cliff and into the water.

He had to force himself not to gasp as he hit the water. He fought his way to the surface, surprised by the deceptively strong current.

His head broke the surface and he gasped, looking around for Dax. Further down the stream he spotted what appeared to be a blue beanie by a nearby rock formation. He furiously swam towards it.

But by the time he got there the beanie and its owner had been sucked beneath the water. Beyal took a deep breath and dove down, looking for him.

Seeing Dax, Beyal pushed his way down to him. Grasping his hand he began to kick his way upwards. Beyal black spots were begging to dance at the edge of his vision.

He pushed on, his chest beginning to hurt from lack of oxygen. His legs were slowing and he body began to feel heavier. He could feel his conscious mind fuzzing and fading, like a bad radio signal.

But even as he faded his hands did not let go of Dax. Then suddenly from out of nowhere hands were grabbing at him, pulling him and Dax up.

His head broke the surface and he hauled Dax up after him and onto the river bank. Jinja and Chase were there helping pull him and Dax out of the water.

Beyal was gasping and spluttering, shaking with the cold but Dax was not moving at all. The young monk crawled over to him and began compressions on his chest.

Jinja, Chase and Bren watched on, hopeful. Beyal continued compressions, counting. "One, Two, Three…" and so on until he reached the end and leaned over and blew air into Dax's lungs.

His chest rose and fell but not of his own volition. Beyal continued the process again and again and again. "I…I don't think it's working Beyal," Chase spoke quietly, laying a hand on Beyal shoulder.

"No, he is not lost yet Chase. Fate would not let Dax...We need him…I…I can't….loose..." he broke off unable to continue as he once again blew air into Dax's lungs.

Chase was about to speak again when the sound of coughing interrupted him. Beyal sat back and Dax turned and threw up water, gaging on the taste.

He sat up, wiping his mouth, his expression slightly bemused. "What the heck happened…and was…was someone kissing me?"

Beyal grinned and threw his arms around the other boy, "You are alright now Dax. That is all that matters." Dax was taken aback for a moment before relaxing into the hug and returning it with one of his own.

The other three moved off the make camp, leaving Dax and Beyal alone.

"Thanks Beyal," He said quietly, honestly.

Beyal grinned happily, "I don't know what I would have done if you had…" he left the sentence hanging, unable to finish it.

Dax hushed him, "Don't even think about it Beyal, it's never gonna happen."

Beyal looked him in the eye, arms still wrapped around Dax's neck, "promise?"

Dax nodded and pulled the boy closer, "promise."

**A/N: Still not sure about the ending but then I always have trouble ending things. So what did you guys think. I won't be continuing this because it's just a oneshot but I do love feedback.**


End file.
